


Warmth

by axiciaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiciaaa/pseuds/axiciaaa
Summary: "It's just, ah, I don't know, never have I imagined that we'll be having this conversation back when we were younger." Kuroo said, seemingly flustered by the thought."You ought to marry me someday." The blond replied almost immediately, his voice a lulling sound.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh my first take on fluff i knlw this is not my best butni still, i hope you enjoy

Kuroo walked through the doors of their shared apartment, his system pulsing with exhaustion. He sighed and scratched his head as he kicked his shoes out with his foot. It was a long, agonizing open-heart surgery that kept the man busy all night. There were no serious interferences too complicated for the accomplished surgeon to handle, it had been slow and steady - completely precise and not rushed, an aesthetic Kuroo had reverently kept in mind.

Standing up and rummaging around a person's body for four hours straight was strenuous and time-consuming. All Kuroo wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed. No more, no less, even though his stomach was aching for food.

He entered the bathroom and turned on the lights. The baby blue walls of the latrine entering his vision. He had drawn a bath and adjusted the temperature to his liking, leaving the water running low and exited the vicinity. The alpha then headed to the bedroom.

The darkness had enveloped the room, but he could see the lump elevated on the bed, pillows spreading everywhere. He smiled to himself, his husband was never the placid sleeper, in contrast with his reserved self when he wakes. Kuroo sauntered towards the bed, making sure he was quiet enough to prevent his husband from awakening. He bent down to reach the sleeping man's position, arms supporting his weight and put his lips to the omega's head. Not expecting a reply, he lifted himself up and traipsed to the bathroom.

After he has finished his bath, the alpha had gone back to their bedroom, threw on his shirt and shorts, and stretched his arms for comfort. He then carefully slotted himself beside his husband and shifted to a comfortable position.

"Tetsu...?" A small, weak voice had said. The omega was facing Kuroo now, his half-lidded eyes still misty with sleep.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" The alpha said before yawning, facing his husband so that they were face to face. "I'm home, love."

"Welcome back." The blond leaned his face towards Kuroo, asking for a kiss, and the alpha was more than happy to give it to him. It was a soft, sweet peck on the lips. "How was the surgery?"

"It was long and tiring, but we managed." Kuroo snaked an arm around Kei's waist, thumbing the lump on his body and smiling to himself. "How are you two?"

"Nothing much. I was on the computer for most part of the day. Akaashi-san was happy to bring me the checkbooks while I'm on leave. And him," Kei put a hand on Kuroo's and laced their fingers. "He's a behaved child."

"That's great, Kei." Kei had been pregnant for almost eight months, as his pregnancy progressed, their excitement for the newborn was heightening. When they had learned that Kei was pregnant, Kuroo had broken down in tears in elation.

Seven years of being together and two years into their marriage, everything was fleeting.

"Tetsu, love, you're trembling." And he was. Kuroo was ecstatic that he couldn't contain it, his hands were shaking against Kei's.

"It's just, ah, I don't know, never have I imagined that we'll be having this conversation back when we were younger." Kuroo said, seemingly flustered by the thought.

"You ought to marry me someday." The blond replied almost immediately, his voice a lulling sound.

"Yeah, but," the alpha snuggled closer to Kei, "I never thought I had the courage to pop the question to you, and I was afraid you were going to decline but look where we are now."

Kei didn't reply, but he smiled beautifully at his husband.

Kuroo continued "And I never pegged you to actually call me 'love' when I get home, or 'honey' when you call me out or babe, I never thought you were a fan of endearments."

"I never was. It's just - it's you. And you do these things to me that twists my words and make me all sappy and all those. I cried when you proposed to me. _I never cry_."

Both of them had giggled heartily, catching each other's gazes. When a silence had settled upon them, they both looked at the growing lump on Kei's stomach. Kuroo caressed it with his free hand, warmth emanating from it. "I'll see you soon."

Kei chuckled lightly. "Let's go to bed, love." Kuroo nodded in agreement and pulled his husband closer, making sure there was still enough space for his growing family. Kuroo kissed Kei's cheek, then his forehead, the eyelids. He looked lovingly at Kei before leaning in and giving him a mellow, soft kiss on his plump lips.

"Goodnight, I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> im in love wt the idea of kei being sappy only with kuroo, dont yall agree???
> 
> NOW A WORK OF ART HERE: https://zerononikudraws.tumblr.com/post/164372995124/comic-to-this-beautiful-fic-warmth-made // credits to zerononiku!!!!!


End file.
